Luciérnagas
by Chie Abi
Summary: No siempre se deben dar las cosas por hechas o dadas por las simples impresiones que tengamos, a veces nuestra felicidad depende de ello.


**Luciérnagas**

-¡Espera!- Grito desesperado corriendo a su vez para lograr alcanzarla, para luego sostener su brazo y girarla hacia el logrando encontrarse con su pálido rostro repleto de lagrimas, melancólicas gotas llenas de dolor y el más puro sufrimiento, lagrimas que no cesaban de salir opacando el cálido brillo que siempre tenían sus ojos.

-N-no, y-yo entiendo, n-no es n-necesario q-que me explique se q-que Sakura-san l-le dijo sus sentimientos y lo q-que usted siempre ha sentido por ella, y-yo siempre he est-tado de mas, no tiene p-porque aclarármelo y-yo sola me hice ilusiones y me cree un mundo a su lado algo que nunca p-podría ser, usted está m-muy alto –río nostálgica con su mirada perdida en algún lado- siempre q-quise estar cerca de ti.- Su voz sonaba entrecortada mas por el pesar de tener que enfrentar a Naruto que por su natural tartamudeo, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que este hubiese olvidado su confesión y poder realizar esta misión lo más alejada de el posible, pero como generalmente le pasaba no salió como ella esperaba, el si lo recordaba y peor se lo había mencionado, tan solo al oírlo hablar sobre ese momento sintió su mundo caer, deseo huir y así lo hizo pero para variar no pudo hacerlo, él se lo evito.

Su cuerpo sufría ligeras convulsiones provocadas por el llanto, el aire que se atravesaba en medio de sus pulmones sin querer salir al sentir el firme agarre tan cercano y a la vez tan distante del ojiazul y los fallidos intentos de controlarse. Se mantenía cabizbaja apretando fuertemente las orillas de su preciada chaqueta que mas que abrigarla la escondía del mundo, agradecía que se hubiesen separado en grupos de dos para poder recorrer mayor distancia en su búsqueda de Sasuke que había desaparecido tras su pelea con Kakashi y Naruto, sino tal vez sus compañeros en este instante podrían ser espectadores de su sufrimiento algo que es y siempre ha sido solo de ella nadie tenía que enterarse de sus tormentos.

-Hinata…

-N-no Naruto-kun -Tomo aire profundamente para lograr calmarse esa quizás sea su última oportunidad de hablar, de frente y sin más nadie de por medio, a su amor- no me tenga lastima lo puedo ver en sus ojos, esta triste y no me gusta verlo así porque su alegría es mi alegría -Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al levantar el rostro y recordar las veces que con solo verlo encontraba luz en medio de su inmensa oscuridad- y su tristeza es mi tristeza por favor sea feliz que si usted lo es yo lo seré eternamente sin importar al lado de quien este, se que rechazo a Sakura-san pero entiendo que usted la ama y no sé por qué lo hizo pero piense bien si eso es lo correcto ella es una excelente persona fuerte e inteligente, usted ha hecho por mi más de lo que han hecho la mayoría de las personas que conozco, se lo ruego Naruto-kun siga sonriendo que con eso ilumina mi vida y me hace inmensamente feliz –Concluyo soltándose del fuerte agarre que tenia este sobre su brazo aprovechando su ligero embobamiento tras estas palabras y así poder cumplir con su meta original huir, alejarse de ese ser que tanto amaba para así poder liberarse del yugo del llanto que se acumulaba en su pecho y dejarlo salir.

Logro llegar a un pequeño lugar despejado en el bosque donde se dejo caer de rodillas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche que le servía de manto para poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de nueva vez sin nada que las detenga al igual que el angustioso quejido que salía de su pecho tratando de disminuir esa asfixiante opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar con tranquilidad que a pesar de todas sus lagrimas no se había desaparecido desde que supo la confesión de Sakura, que aunque le habían dicho que Naruto no le había respondido positivamente esta sabia que él la amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo siempre había tenido esta certeza en su corazón pero la llama de la esperanza de que algún día se fijara en ella nunca se había apagado. Termino de dejarse caer el pasto que cubría esa área, sentandose totalmente en el, sin importarle más nada que ella y su dolor por una vez seria egoísta por una vez podría sufrir tranquila sin que nadie le recordase su debilidad.

Había mantenido sus ojos cerrados por largo tiempo tratando de buscar paz sin obtener ningún fruto, cuando finalmente decidió abrirlos, ya que a pesar de todo aun tenía una misión y debía terminarla, pudo ver infinitas luces rodeándola, parecían casi estáticas con un movimiento muy leve como suspendidas en el tiempo, de una forma mística similar a las historias que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña. Quedo maravillada ante el reluciente espectáculo parecía que las estrellas del cielo habían bajado solo ha consolarla. Sonrió con su pensamiento solo a ella se le podían ocurrir semejantes fantasías.

-Nunca me dejaste hablar.- La voz que dirigía sus sueños la saco del mundo mágico en que se había inmerso, encauzando sus ojos a ese infinito mar azul que estaba fijo en ella.

-N-narut…

-Shhh, es mi turno –Dijo mientras atravesaba la pared de mínimas luces brillantes que lo habían atontado al momento de encontrarla como una pequeña ninfa en medio de ellas con los ojos cerrados en aquel lugar del bosque.- No sé por qué piensas que te tengo lastima eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco te atreviste a pelear con alguien mucho más fuerte que tu solo por un sentimiento que alberga tu corazón, que es una de tus mayores cualidades, tu corazón, sé que cuando era niño eras la única de mi clase que no me miraba con desprecio, ni odio que siempre me apoyabas en tu silencio, lo supe un poco tarde, –se rasco la nuca mientras una sonrisa en forma de disculpa recorría su rostro- porque soy muy despistado, gracias a un comentario de Iruka sensei...

_-Esa niña a pesar de ser tan tímida y apagada alberga algo mas en ella que muchos desearían tener, no me mires así, es que eres muy atolondrado y no notas nada, ella siempre observa con el alma no con los ojos. -Iruka sonrió al notar su confusión._

_-Mira esto –continuo mostrándole unas fotos de la época de la academia- ella siempre estaba al pendiente de ti no como los demás esperando a que te equivocaras sino de otra forma…_

Siempre estabas presente en cada una de mis tonterías y mis logros, desde ese momento supe que en cada paso de mi vida te vería ahí escondida a lo lejos pero más a mi lado que yo mismo. Eres una gran persona por todo eso, por ser tu, por tu deseo de luchar y ser más fuerte, te quiero –Se acerco a ella arrodillándose a su lado- no rechace a Sakura por el simple hecho de no creerle sino porque ya no siento lo mismo por ella.

-No llores –Agrego secando sus lagrimas y acercándose más ella- me agrada ver el brillo de felicidad en tus ojos, tu tímida sonrisa, y el completo sonrojo que te surge a cada momento, -La rodeo con sus brazos tratando de alejar toda la tristeza que pudiese tener, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que desprendía algo mucho más fuerte que cariño- déjame hacerte feliz, déjame sonreír para ti, déjame amarte –dijo en su oído sin llegar a imaginar lo que sus palabras llegaron a mover dentro de la ojiblanca haciendo lo imposible, convertir a un corazón marchito y totalmente estropeado en uno rebosante de felicidad y alegría, un sentimiento nuevo y ameno llego a cada fibra de su ser haciéndola llorar pero ya no de dolor si no de una dicha infinita, el rubio la apretó más fuerte con el fin de disminuir su llanto pero una pequeña risa lo ilumino relajando y destensando los músculos de su cuerpo que se habían contraído al pensar que la había dañado pero su caracteristica risa volvió a él al darse cuenta que su alegría era compartida.

En medio de aquel oscuro bosque, en medio de una cruenta guerra, en medio del dolor de los seres perdidos, y las vidas destrozadas por el odio y el rencor un par de corazones se unían rodeados por pequeñas lucecitas que titilaban sin parar celebrando una felicidad recién descubierta por dos almas que se creían solitarias sin saber que su soledad solo estaba limitada por ver un poco más allá y el valor a enfrentar lo desconocido.

Fin, espero que no.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Este one-shot es dedicado a un gran compañero y amigo Sanosuke blaze (CLAUDIOOO!!!!!) lo prometido es deuda, espero que sea de tu agrado y de los demás lectores se que no es mi costumbre escribir naruhinas (no me linchen) no me molesta la pareja solo no me había sentido inspirada y por fuerzas mayores (petición de un amigo) decidí hacer uno.**

**Lectores naruhinas espero haber dado la talla y sorry por las faltas ortograficas que pudiesen haber (siempre se me escapan ¬¬)**

**NOTA: este fic lo trate de hacer a nivel de por dónde va el manga.**

* * *

_**¿me dejas un review?**_

_

* * *

_

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto


End file.
